two days out of thousands
by the.heart.crest
Summary: Story 1: Eine Begegnung, zwei Menschen, zwei Tage...; Story 2: Von dem, der Nachts lebt, weil ich es so will; (Maiden Rose/Hyakujitsu no Bara-Ff; AU; OOC; Rated M for later Chapters)
1. two people out of thousands

Kommentar der Autorin:

So, hier ein schöner kleiner OneShot... Dieses mal eine Alternative Universe Sache...  
Einfach mal so...  
Hoffe sie gefällt! Allen ansonsten schöne Ferien, wenn ihr schon erlöst seid, und allen anderen, haltet durch!

* * *

Es ist schön mal aus dem tristen Alltag zu entfliehen. Ich wohne bei meinem Onkel, er ist der Minister dieses Staates und hat so viel zu tun, dass er es alleine kaum schafft. Deswegen helfen meine Schwester Yura und ich ihm wo wir nur können.  
Vor einigen Jahren hat er uns bei sich aufgenommen, als unsere Mutter gestorben ist. Da unser Vater schon lange tot war und sonst keiner da war, der uns hätte aufnehmen können, hat er sich dazu bereit erklärt, sich um uns zu kümmern.

Ich bin nun 18 Jahre alt. Und ich kenne die Welt aus Büchern und Regierungsplänen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr von der Welt sehen können, doch leider geht das nicht.  
Wir haben genug Geld, daran liegt es nicht. Es liegt an der Zeit.  
Unser Onkel sieht sich in der Verantwortung, immer auf uns aufzupassen. Er hat einen Angstellten für uns eingestellt, der auf Yura und mich aufpassen sollte. Tachibana-san ist vor zwei Jahren in den Ruhestand gewechselt und seither ist sein Sohn unser Diener, wenn man so will.

Ich habe ihn vor acht Monaten endlich davon überzeugen können, dass er sich auf Yura konzentrieren sollte, da ich doch schon volljährig bin.  
Aber Tachi-kun ist sehr pflichtbewusst. Ich vertraue ihm Yura gerne an, weil ich sie so in sicheren Händen weiß.

Die Stadt ist ruhig, ich bin nach meinem Privatunterricht aus dem Haus gegangen, um in einem der Cafés etwas Kleines zu essen oder zu trinken.  
Jetzt sitze ich hier, an einem der Tische auf der Terrasse und stochere in dem Marmorkuchen herum, den ich vor gut zehn Minuten bestellt habe.  
Der Milchkaffee, den ich mir bestellt hatte schmeckt zu sehr nach Kaffee und ich hoffe, bald den Kellner erwischen zu können, um noch etwas Milch hinzu bestellen zu können.

„Darf ich?" ich bemerke als erstes den Akzent der tiefen Stimme, die mich den Kopf heben lässt. Der westliche Akzent hat mich nicht belogen. Auch das Äußere des Mannes vor mir zeugt von westlichem Blut in seinen Adern.  
„Warum nicht..." murmle ich und ziehe die Tasse und den Teller etwas weiter zu mir, damit er Platz hat um seine eigenen Bestellungen irgendwo hinzustellen.  
Erst als ich mich danach nach dem Kellner umsehe fällt mir auf, dass es durchaus noch genügend freie Plätze gegeben hätte, wo er sich hätte hinsetzen können.  
„Warum ausgerechnet hier?" frage ich ihn.  
Er sieht auf und schält sich lächelnd aus seinem sandfarbenen Mantel, der für den heutigen Tag tatsächlich viel zu warm erscheint.  
„Ich bin ungern allein, mag aber die große Masse nicht." erklärt er dann und legt sich den zusammengefalteten Mantel auf den Schoß.  
„Ach so..." murmle ich als ausweichende Antwort, da seine Augen mich irgendwie nicht verlassen wollen. Als hätte er es selbst eben erst bemerkt sieht er schnell weg und schiebt ein leises 'Entschuldigung' hinterher.

Ich nippe an meinem Milchkaffee und beschließe den etwas zu bitteren Geschmack zu ignorieren. Mein Mund fühlt sich seltsam trocken an. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt vor jemand anderem zu essen. Nur Yura und Tachi-kun sind manchmal da, aber das auch nur sehr selten. Da Tachi-kun meistens bei Yura ist und sie andere Schulzeiten hat als ich. Ich gehe bald auf die Universität, weil der Privatunterricht mit dem Stoff an seine Grenzen kommt.  
Ich habe die Prüfungen der verschiedenen Abschlüsse mit gemacht und bin demnach befähigt auf eine Universität zu gehen.

Das Schweigen wird langsam recht erdrückend, doch ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich es brechen sollte. Ich bin Schweigen eigentlich gewöhnt. Aber diese Situation ist weitaus anders als das was ich ansonsten auch gewöhnt bin. Ich wage es, meinen Tischnachbar nochmal anzusehen. Unsere Blicke streifen einander direkt und ich will sogleich wieder weg sehen.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt der Mann jedoch und zwingt meinen Blick wieder in seine Richtung. Wenn jemand mit einem spricht, tut man gut daran, ihn anzusehen.  
„Ich... es ist... ungewohnt."  
Ich will aufstehen und gehen. Meine Güte, noch alberner kann ich mich gar nicht aufführen. Aber wie auch nicht? Ich bin nie viel unter Leuten gewesen. Und wenn, dann waren sie alle so eintönig und alle gleich. Kannte man einen, kannte man sie alle. Ausnahmen gab es nur wenige und das ist soviel ich weiß heute auch nicht viel anders.  
Wie also soll ich gelernt haben, mit einem Gesprächspartner umzugehen?  
„Bist du nicht mit dem Minister verwandt?" fragt der Mann weiter und ich sehe weg. Auf so ein Gespräch kann ich jetzt wohl verzichten. Wenn die Leute anfangen mich an meinem Onkel zu messen und zu beurteilen, habe ich keine Lust das Gespräch weiter zu führen.  
„Ich habe ihn letztens in einer Übertragung gesehen, du siehst ihm sehr ähnlich." ich zucke mit den Schultern. Wenn er meint.  
Was mir viel mehr auffällt, ist, dass er mich von Anfang an duzt. Als wäre ihm egal, dass wir uns erst geschlagene 15 Minuten kennen.  
„Hey..."  
Endlich sehe ich wieder auf und erschrecke mich, als ich die ausgestreckte Hand des Mannes vor meinem Gesicht bemerke.  
„Geht's dir irgendwie schlecht oder so?" fragt er mich und ich schüttle rasch den Kopf.  
„Ich war in Gedanken." antworte ich ausweichend.  
„Das müssen dann aber düstere Gedanken gewesen sein." stellt mein Gegenüber fest und als ich ihn ansehe lächelt er mir breit zu.  
„Ich bin Klaus von Wolfstadt." erklärt er einfach, ohne das ich ihn danach gefragt hätte. Perplex antworte ich ihm: „Taki Reizen."  
„Freut mich." sagt er dazu und wirkt so, als würde er das wirklich ernst meinen. Es wirkte nicht wie normale Etikette.  
Ich zwinge mich meinen Marmorkuchen langsam mal aufzuessen, damit ich hier auch irgendwann mal fort komme. Die Gesellschaft des Mannes ist mir nicht unangenehm, dennoch will ich nicht den Rest des Nachmittags hier verbringen.

Als ich aufgegessen habe lasse ich mir die Rechnung bringen und zahle, ehe ich mich erhebe. Zu meinem nicht geringen Erstaunen erhebt sich auch mein Gegenüber. Und mir fällt auch auf, dass er die ganze Zeit nichts gegessen oder getrunken hat.  
„Sie müssen nicht..." will ich anfangen, doch er winkt ab.  
„Ich will nicht wieder alleine sein. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne noch etwas Zeit in deiner Gesellschaft verbringen."  
Ich bin für einen Moment zu erstaunt und überrascht um etwas angemessenes zu antworten, also lasse ich es einfach zu, dass er mich begleitet.  
„Wo möchtest du eigentlich hin?" fragt er mich dann, als wir schon eine Weile gegangen sind.  
„Ich weiß es nicht." antworte ich ehrlich und er ändert die Richtung.  
„Dann hast du doch nichts dagegen mich etwas zu begleiten?" fragt er.  
Er steht seitlich vor mir, zu mir herumgedreht und sieht mich abwartend wie vorfreudig an.  
Ich senke den Blick und überlege kurz.  
Ist es nicht etwas übereilt ihn jetzt schon irgendwie zu begleiten oder so? Andererseits, was schadet es mir, etwas Zeit in Gesellschaft zu verbringen?  
Ich schließe zu ihm auf.

„Danke." Und wieder klingt er so ehrlich, so aufrichtig dankbar.  
Ich will etwas sagen, doch mir fällt nichts angemessenes ein, also bleibe ich still.  
„Wo möchten Sie denn hin?" frage ich ihn dann, als ich sein Ziel an der Richtung seiner Bewegung nicht einschätzen kann. In der Richtung die er eingeschlagen hat liegt nichts, wo man seinen Nachmittag verbringen wollen würde.  
„Ich habe nicht mehr lange Freigang. Und wenn ich meinen Rückweg schon mit freundlicher Gesellschaft bestreiten darf, dann will ich es so lange wie möglich genießen."  
Da bleibe ich stehen.

Freigang?!

Er bemerkt mein Zögern.  
„Entschuldigung. Ich habe es bis jetzt verschwiegen. Wer würde schon seinen Nachmittag mit einem Irren verbringen wollen?" murmelt er dann und lässt den Kopf hängen.  
Jetzt weiß ich, wohin er geht. Er geht zur Psychiatrischen Klinik 'Erufoso Erumana'.  
„Aber ich verspreche dir, ich tue niemandem etwas. Ich bin dabei mich zu bessern. Wirklich. Ich bin kein Psychopath oder so. Wirklich nicht." beteuert er.  
Ich sehe ihn an. Klaus von Wolfstadt.  
Ist das nicht der Name einer westlichen, hoch angesehen Adelsfamilie? Warum sollte...?!

Ich schlucke.  
Er hat mir bisher nichts angetan. Er hat etwas bedrohliches an sich, das schon. Er ist breit gebaut, hat durchdringende goldene Augen und ein wölfisches Lächeln. Dennoch wirken seine Augen im Moment sehr sanft.

Er sieht auf seine Armbanduhr, an der ich einen kleinen Kasten ausmachen kann, auf dem das Emblem der Klinik aufgebracht ist.  
Langsam setzt er sich wieder in Bewegung. In sich zusammengesunken. Mit hängenden Schultern und hängendem Kopf, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, den Mantel über einen der Arme gehängt.  
Und ich folge ihm, schließe zu ihm auf und seufze.

Warum sollte er mir jetzt etwas antun? Warum sollte er es ausgerechnet jetzt tun?  
Was kann es schaden, ihm diese Freude zu machen?  
Also begleite ich ihn noch.

Aber ich bleibe etwas auf Abstand. Ich kann deutlich sehen, wie seine Arme, seine Schultern zittern. Wir kommen der Klinik immer näher.  
Plötzlich bleibt Klaus einfach stehen.  
Ich verharre ebenfalls, sobald ich sein Stillstehen bemerke.

Er zieht die Hände aus den Taschen und ich sehe erschrocken, wie heftig sie zittern. Der Mantel rutscht einfach von seinem Unterarm und er tut nichts um ihn daran zu hindern. Er hebt ihn auch nicht wieder auf und starrt einfach nur seine Hände an.  
Als könne er sie damit beruhigen.  
Sein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem wütenden, oder zornigen Ausdruck und ich mache unbewusst einen Schritt zurück.  
Doch er scheint es bemerkt zu haben.  
Er atmet tief ein und streckt eine zitternde Hand nach mir aus.  
„Es richtet sich nicht gegen dich. Ich tue dir nichts, nur bitte... lass mich... nur für einen Moment..." damit überbrückt er den Abstand zwischen uns und hebt eine meiner Hände in seine.

Ich spüre bald, wie sein Zittern sich durch meinen Körper zieht.  
Seine Pranken umfassen meine eine Hand, sodass die gänzlich darin verschwindet.  
Ich schlucke und versuche ruhig zu bleiben.  
Ein hohes Piepsen kommt von seiner Uhr.  
„Verdammt." faucht er, lässt meine Hände jedoch nicht los, sonder klammert sich noch fester an mich.  
Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie sehr es ihm widerstrebt zurück zu gehen.

Langsam hebe ich meine freie Hand und lege sie auf seine verkrampften Hände, die meine umklammern.  
Dass er erstaunt aufsieht ignoriere ich und versuche so beruhigend wie möglich seine Hände zu halten, damit er sich beruhigen kann.  
„Klaus-kun? Klaus-kun? Ist alles in Ordnung?" tönt es nach einem schrillen Ton aus einem kleinen Lautsprecher im kleinen Kasten an seinem Handgelenk.  
„Klaus-kun?"  
Klaus antwortet nicht und ich überlege, ob ich an seiner Stelle antworten sollte.  
„Klaus-kun? Hast du wieder einen Anfall?" als er weiterhin schweigt, beschließe ich zu antworten.  
„Er zittert." antworte ich.  
„Wer sind Sie?" wird mir sogleich geantwortet.  
„Taki Reizen, ich habe ihn ein Stück begleitet."  
„Oh... Hat er Sie verletzt, ist er verletzt? Warum antwortet er nicht?" fragt die kratzige Stimme.  
„Er zittert einfach nur. Und er hat mir nichts angetan. Aber ich glaube er beruhigt sich langsam." erkläre ich.  
„Ich habe ihm nichts getan! Ich habe ihm nicht weh getan!" braust Klaus auf und legt eine Hand auf sein Handgelenk, als könne er so den Lautsprecher zum Verstummen bringen.  
„...ken...er...bit...Ruhe...urt..." Klaus' Hand schließt sich fester um die Lautsprecheröffnungen und dämpft die Stimme so, dass ich sie nicht mehr verstehen kann.  
„Entschuldige, aber, könntest du bitte hier bleiben? Sie kommen gleich... und holen mich, oder so. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich da mit rein ziehe... und dass du das mitbekommen musstest..." stammelt er und wirkt, als müsse er sich stark beherrschen.  
Ich sehe mich nach einer Bank um oder etwas wo man sich hinsetzen könnte. Neben einem der steinernen Blumenkrüge, die zur Verschönerung der Stadt dienen sollen, steht eine Bank und ich ziehe ihn langsam in die Richtung.  
Wir setzen uns und als ich auf seine Hände sehe, merke ich, dass sie fast gänzlich zur Ruhe gekommen sind.  
Er wirkt ganz ruhig.  
Nur noch sein leichtes Zittern zeugt von dem Anfall den er eben hatte. Ich sehe auf und als sich unsere Blicke zum ersten Mal seit seinem Anfall treffen lächelt er mir zu.

„Klaus-kun! Reizen-san!" Ein Auto hält auf der Straße in unserer Nähe. Hastig schmeißen der Beifahrer und der eine Herr auf dem Rücksitz ihre Türen zu und hasten über die Fußgängerzone auf uns zu.  
„Oh Kami-sama... ich sagte doch, dass das der Neffe des Ministers ist!" jammert der eine von beiden als er mich sieht.  
Klaus lässt langsam meine Hände los.  
„Klaus-kun? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt der ältere der beiden. Das Schild an seinem Kittel weist ihn als Dr. Hartmann aus.  
„Ja! Verdammt..." faucht Klaus giftig und steht widerwillig auf. Ich erhebe mich ebenfalls und sehe leicht besorgt der Szene zu, die sich vor mir abspielt.  
Die beiden versuchen Klaus irgendetwas einzuflößen, wahrscheinlich ein Beruhigungsmittel oder ähnliches. Klaus schluckt das Zeug ohne Wiederwehr, wirkt dabei jedoch sehr unglücklich.  
Ich versuche ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu zuwerfen.  
„Bitte Enschuldigen Sie die Umstände, Reizen-san. Klaus-kun hat sich in den letzten Monaten verbessert und es hatte auch keine Probleme gegeben, wenn er Freigang hatte. Wir wissen auch nicht so recht warum er jetzt wieder Probleme bekommt." Ich sehe es genau.  
Sie erkennen mich als den Neffen des Ministers und bekommen jetzt eine Heidenangst, dass wir sie verklagen oder ähnliches.  
„Er hatte sich doch in der Gewalt." sage ich lächelnd.  
„Taki!" ruft Klaus mich zurück, als wir schon auseinander gehen. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um. Er stemmt sich gegen den Rahmen der Autotür und weigert sich, einzusteigen.  
„Taki... ich..." er schüttelt den Kopf.  
Erstaunt sehe ich, wie die beiden Männer seine Arme umklammern müssen, um das Beben seiner Muskeln zu unterbinden.  
Schnell überschlage ich meine Überlegungen.  
„Hat er morgen wieder die Möglichkeit raus zu gehen?" frage ich, ehe ich meinen Gedanken wirklich zu Ende geführt habe.  
„Wahrscheinlich schon, warum fragen Sie?" antwortet Dr. Hartmann.  
„Ich wüsste gerne wann." gebe ich zurück und ernte drei bestürzt, überraschte Gesichtsausdrücke.  
„Warum fragen Sie?" verlangt Hartmann nun energischer zu wissen.  
„Nur so, ich fand diesen Nachmittag recht unterhaltsam." antworte ich lächelnd.  
Klaus' Mundwinkel ziehen sich nach oben und er wirkt fast schon wie ein fröhliches Kind.

Doch ich bekomme keine Antwort.  
Die Männer drängen Klaus ins Auto und sobald die Türen zu sind braust der Wagen davon.

Ich seufze.  
Irgendwie erscheint es mir falsch. Klaus hatte sich doch perfekt in der Gewalt und er wirkte auch nicht irgendwie so, als wolle er irgendwem irgendwas antun.  
Ich werde mal versuchen herauszufinden, warum man ihn so behandelt, oder meint behandeln zu müssen.

Zuhause angekommen streife ich die Schuhe ab und stelle sie neben die meines Onkels und Yuras.  
„Taki!" ruft Tachi-kun aus dem Korridor heraus und läuft auf mich zu.  
„Wo zum Henker warst du?!" empfängt er mich.  
„In der Stadt...?" antworte ich etwas verwundert. Wo ist denn hier die Stelle solche Panik zu bekommen?  
„Ja, das haben sich Yura und ich schon gedacht, aber warum haben wir einen Anruf von der Psychiatrischen Klinik bekommen?!"  
„Keine Ahnung!" antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß. Was weiß ich bitteschön, warum die hier angerufen haben?  
„Sie meinten du wärst bei einem potenziell gefährlichen Mann!" braust Tachibana auf.  
„Er hat mich gebeten ihn zu begleiten, weil er keine Lust hatte alleine zu sein, was ist daran so schlimm?" antworte ich leicht angesäuert.  
„Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls hat hier ein Typ namens Hartmann oder so angerufen, gefragt ob du da wärst und nachdem wir ihm sagten du wärst in der Stadt ist er fast ausgeflippt und meinte du wärst in potenzieller Gefahr oder so."  
Ich seufze tief und gehe ins Wohnzimmer, wo Yura auf mich wartet. Sie wirft sich in meine Arme und schluckt heftig.  
„Taki... Nii-sama... du kannst nicht..." sie wirkt als wolle sie mir irgendetwas um die Ohren hauen, beruhigt sich dann wieder und sinkt auf dem Sofa in sich zusammen.  
Ich setze mich neben sie.  
„Nee-chama, mir ist nichts passiert, ich war nicht in Gefahr." beschwichtige ich so gut ich kann und ignoriere Tachi-kun weiterhin.  
„Dieser Mensch muss doch besser wissen, welche seiner Patienten gefährlich sind oder nicht!"  
„Tachi-kun. Du passt auf Yura auf, ich passe auf mich selbst auf. Wir hatten diese Diskussion schon und du weißt auch, dass ich mich selbst gut genug verteidigen kann."  
Endlich habe ich ihm das geschlagene Seufzen abgerungen, nach dem ihm einfach die Argumente fehlen.

Am nächsten Tag kann ich nur Raten, wann sie Klaus wieder raus lassen, also gehe ich gleich nach meinem Privatunterricht dorthin, wo Klaus und ich auseinander gegangen waren.  
Mein Herz macht einen kleinen Hüpfer als ich ihn tatsächlich auf der Bank sitzen sehe.  
Lächelnd gehe ich auf ihn zu.  
Als er meinen Schatten auf sich zukommen sieht, sieht er langsam auf, als wagte er es gar nicht zu hoffen, dass ich tatsächlich wieder gekommen bin.  
Als unsere Blicke sich dann treffen legt sich ein erst ungläubiger Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht, dann kräuseln sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem glücklichen Lächeln und er steht auf.  
„Du bist tatsächlich gekommen!" stellt er erfreut fest.  
„Ja. Ich konnte leider nicht früher kommen. Ich hatte noch Unterricht." er nickt verstehend.  
„Aber du bist gekommen."

„Ich habe jetzt wieder genauso lange wie gestern. Also noch drei Stunden." erklärt er und ich werfe einen Blick auf meine Uhr.  
„Wie sind denn deine Zeiten? Vielleicht kann ich es so einrichten, dass ich dich früher treffen kann." schlage ich vor und merke erst bei seinem überraschten Ausdruck, dass er nicht erwartet hat, dass sich unsere Treffen wiederholen könnten.  
„Ich darf sechs Stunden raus..." murmelt er und wirkt noch immer ganz überrascht.  
„Dann hast du jetzt drei Stunden auf mich gewartet?!" rufe ich bestürzt aus. Klaus nickt.

Wir gehen zum Fluss, der sich durch die Stadt zieht und stellen uns an das Geländer davor. Dunkel, schmutzig grün ziehen die Wellen unter uns vorbei. An der Mauer wachsende Algen wiegen sich im Strom und vereinzelte Enten schwimmen hier und da herum.  
„Hast du keine Angst, dass ich dich in den Fluss stoße oder so?" fragt Klaus ins Blaue und sieht mich an, als erwarte er wirklich eine Antwort.  
„Natürlich nicht." antworte ich schnell, sehe dann jedoch erst, dass seine Hände wieder zittern.  
„Du siehst es, Taki. Du siehst es und du tust nichts." wispert er.  
Ich schweige, sehe ihm dann in die traurigen Augen und strecke beide Hände nach seinen aus. In der Hoffnung, ihn auch Heute beruhigen zu können.  
„Was ist das denn? Was hast du?" frage ich ihn so sanft wie möglich.  
Ich habe zwar keine Angst, ich bin mir aber durchaus bewusst, dass dieser Mann in der Lage ist, mir ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen.  
„Ich habe getötet. Ich habe Menschen verletzt." gibt er zu.  
„Warum? Was hast du?" frage ich weiter. Ich bin sicher, dass er nicht der Kranke ist, als den man ihn behandelt.  
Ich habe ihn viel zu beherrscht kennen gelernt.  
„Ich habe vor einigen Jahren noch Morphium genommen, aber das hat recht bald aufgehört. Manchmal kommt's wieder, aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Schlimmer ist es, wenn die... Davon anfangen." Mir wird klar, dass es etwas geben muss, was tief in seiner Vergangenheit liegt.  
Leider bin ich aber kein Psychologe, oder so, der ihm helfen könnte.  
„Was ist Es?" frage ich ihn dennoch ganz vorsichtig.  
„Wehrdienst. Fliegerstaffel. Abgeschossen. Tot. Und ich bin Verantwortlich." fasst er zusammen als denke er, ich würde das jetzt verstehen.  
„Wofür bist du verantwortlich?" frage ich weiter.  
„Ich war der Anführer, der Leiter der Mission... Und dann war da dieser Angriff und wir konnten sie nicht mal bergen, weil die Wellen sie verschluckt haben!"  
Klaus verstummt einfach und legt den Kopf auf meine Schulter.  
Ich stehe tatenlos an das Geländer gelehnt und lasse ihm seine Zeit.  
Er mag psychische Probleme haben, aber er ist sicher nicht krank. Nicht so, wie man ihn behandelt.

Nach einigen Minuten richtet er sich auf und sieht auf seine Uhr.  
„Wir haben noch eine Stunde. Vielleicht essen wir noch etwas Kleines und gehen dann zurück?" fragt er, als sei er unsicher, ob ich denn überhaupt mit ihm kommen würde.  
Ich nicke wie selbstverständlich.

Während wir gehen, schweigen wir beide. Erst als wir uns in dem kleinen Restaurant hinsetzen sieht er mich an.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist." erklärt er dann leise seufzend.  
„Ach ja?"  
Ich kann mir ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Ja. Normalerweise hätte ich jemanden wie dich schon längst irgendwie verletzt. Also, wegen den Fragen. Aber du merkst ja selber, dass es dir noch gut geht." er lächelt verlegen.

Ich schweige kurz, stimme ihm dann jedoch zu.  
„Ja."

Wir essen etwas eilig, da unsere Zeit jetzt doch langsam knapp wird.  
Nachdem wir, das heißt ich, bezahlt haben gehen wir mit zügigen Schritten in die Richtung der Klinik.  
Und irgendwie muss ich fast lachen. Wir haben die ganze Zeit so ruhig miteinander verbracht und jetzt rennen wir fast nur um nach gut hundert Metern zu sehen, dass noch kaum eine Minute seit den letzten hundert Metern vergangen ist.  
So werden wir bald langsamer und schlendern vor den Toren der Klinik etwas auf und ab.

„Heute war schön." murmelt Klaus mit einem traurigen Blick auf seine Uhr.  
„Ja." pflichte ich ihm bei und seufze.  
„Es wird Zeit." murmelt er und sieht widerwillig zum grauen Gebäude herauf, „Das Zimmer da, im fünften Stock, ganz neben dem Treppenhaus da, ist meins." fügt er dann hinzu und zeigt nach oben.  
Ich zähle die Stockwerke ab. Das Treppenhaus ist klar zu erkennen, da seine Fenster sehr hoch sind und man dort die Treppen sehen kann.  
Vor Klaus' Fenster sind keine Gitter oder ähnliches, im Gegensatz zu den Fenstern der oberen Etagen.  
„Ich muss gehen." sagt er dann und macht einen Schritt auf das Tor zu.  
„Ich versuche morgen früher zu kommen!" rufe ich ihm nach, als er schon hinter dem Tor verschwunden ist.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich bleibe einfach hier stehen und sehe zu, wie er die Treppen im Treppenhaus hoch steigt und dann nach einer Weile in seinem Zimmer auftaucht.  
Er sieht aus dem Fenster und ich meine ihn lächeln zu sehen.

Zufrieden mache ich Kehrt und gehe den vertrauten Weg nach hause.

* * *

Ja, ja... obscuridad kann es einfach nicht lassen. nicht mal im urlaub.

ein kurzweiliges geschreibsel von ihr^^


	2. let love turn the night into the day

Anmerkung der Autorin:

So, weil mir ja sooo langweilig ist, hier gleich noch ein OS. Der hat nichts mit dem vorangehenden OS zu tun und ist einfach nur ästhetisch...

hm... viel freude beim lesen!

* * *

So langsam fängt mein Arm an zu kribbeln und meine Finger werden taub. Aber das nehme ich in Kauf, das ist es mir wert.  
Ich sitze halbwegs an die Kissen am Kopfende gelehnt und in meinen Armen halte ich eine der kostbarsten Personen die ich kenne.  
Er liegt leicht zusammengerollt da, den Kopf über meinem Arm gelegt und eine Hand an meiner Brust zu einer entspannten Faust geformt.  
Sein warmer Atem streift meine Brust und erinnert mich daran, wie glücklich ich bin. Ich weiß, dass ich sehr bestimmend bin. Ich bin mir bewusst, welches Glück ich mit ihm habe, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der sich meine Launen gefallen lässt.  
Er, mein Taki, meine unsterbliche Rose, lebt wie ein Vampir, nur weil ich es so wollte.  
Nur weil ich ihn jede freie Minute schlafend in meinen Armen wissen will. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er mir andernfalls verloren geht.  
So lebt er Nachts, tut was andere Tagsüber tun. Er macht uns das Frühstück, selbst wenn ich ihn niemals darum bitte. Er putzt, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hat auch das Haus oder so. Er tut alles, was er tun kann.  
Und ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird, bis er mich über hat.

Daher halte ich ihn fest in meinen Armen, solange ich es nur kann.  
Doch die Sonne kriecht langsam aber sicher immer höher, über die Baumwipfel vor unserem Fenster. Und ich muss bald arbeiten.  
Wenigstens kann ich zu Hause arbeiten, wenn ich das will und das ist in der Regel so.

Nur unwillig löse ich mich daher von ihm, um mich anzuziehen.  
Ich habe mein Büro zu Hause eingerichtet und empfange dort auch etwaige Klienten.  
Ich arbeite als Designer in vielen Richtungen. In der Firma habe ich spezialisierte Künstler, die je nach Auftrag das beste Ergebnis vorzeigen können. Und meine Schwester und ich leiten dieses Unternehmen.  
Sie als meine Stellvertreterin in der Firma.

Ich gehe ins Arbeitszimmer und fahre den PC hoch, stecke das Wacom-Tablet ein und melde mich auf dem Benutzerprofil an.

Während die Einstellungen geladen werden, gehe ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Dort wickle ich meine schlafende Schönheit in die dünne Decke, die dafür am Fußende liegt und hebe ihn hoch. Ich bin dabei ganz behutsam, ich will ihn nicht aufwecken.

Viele Male ist er dann im Büro aufgewacht. Und hat mir auch dort das größte Glück beschert, das er mir nur bringen kann. Er ist einfach nur da. Er lebt, er atmet. Er lächelt und summt leise vor sich hin, bis er wieder ein schläft.

Sanft lege ich ihn auf das Kanapee, das schräg zu meinem Schreibtisch steht, sodass nur ich ihn sehen kann, wenn er dort schläft.  
Meine Klienten sehen nur die Rückenlehne des Kanapees.

Ich decke ihn mit der weiteren, dünnen Decke zu, welche ich dort behalte, weil es heute doch recht kühl ist. Taki ist ansonsten gänzlich nackt. Ich will bloß nicht, dass er sich verkühlt, oder schlecht schläft, weil er friert.

Zufrieden mit der Situation setze ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch und seufze. Der Tag wirkt für sich gar nicht so unfreundlich. Dennoch würde ich jetzt viel lieber mit Taki im Bett liegen, anstatt hier ans Telefon zu gehen und den ersten Termin mit dem ersten Kunden auszumachen.

Der Termin um elf Uhr ist vergeben, doch der Mensch, der kommen sollte um die genauen Details des Auftrags mit mir zu besprechen ist noch nicht da.  
Eine halbe Stunde Verspätung, das ist nicht gut...  
Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Der nächste Termin wäre erst um zwölf, da kann ich die verbliebene halbe Stunde bei Taki sein.  
Er ist zwar ohnehin bei mir, aber ich will mich zu ihm setzen und ihn in meinen Armen halten. Ich wage nicht zu hoffen, dass sich der Klient noch meldet.

Also rücke ich meinen Sessel zurück und stehe auf. Die Tür zunächst im Blick, gehe ich zum Kanapee herüber und setze mich neben Taki. Er liegt entspannt da, die Beine leicht angewinkelt und die Hände vor dem Gesicht ineinander gelegt.  
Ich will ihn berühren, ihn aber auch nicht aufwecken. Ich wünschte ich hätte irgendwie feinere Hände. Mit meinen Pranken kann ich ihn tragen, kann ich ihn anfassen. Aber die federleichten Berührungen, die er mir Abend um Abend schenken kann, kann ich nicht erwidern. Und das bedauere ich.

Ich strecke die Hand aus und spüre schon die Wärme seines Körpers, noch bevor ich ihn tatsächlich berührt habe.  
Dann lasse ich die Hand auf seine Schulter herab sinken und spüre seine knochige Schulter unter dem weichen Stoff der Decke. Ich seufze und ein Lächeln zieht sich auf meine Gesichtszüge.  
Ich will mich zu ihm herunter beugen, ihn küssen oder wenigstens die Nase in seinem Haar vergraben. Aber schon die Idee macht mir Sorgen, ich könnte ihn erdrücken.  
Also bleibe ich still sitzen und begnüge mich damit, die Finger auf seiner Schulter auf und ab streichen zu lassen.

„Es tut mir schrecklich Leid! Am Bahnübergang gab es ein Unglück!" mit diesen Worten platzt ein junger, blonder Mensch ins Büro und sinkt sofort in eine tiefe Verbeugung.  
Ich sehe kurz auf, ehe ich die Hand auf meiner spüre.  
Takis große, dunkle Augen sehen mich aufgeschreckt an. Ich streichle sanft über seine Schulter und nehme seine Hand in meine.  
„Entschuldige." hauche ich ihm zu, ehe ich mich erhebe.

„Ich hätte es begrüßt wenn Sie sich an Stelle der Entschuldigung die Zeit genommen hätten, das Schild vor der Tür zu lesen." wende ich mich an den jungen Mann, der direkt ein paar Schritte zurück geht, um einen Blick auf das besagte Schild zu werfen.  
Während er liest, setze ich mich zurück zu Taki.

„Klaus...?" wispert er und versucht sich etwas aufzurichten. Sanft stütze ich ihn, sodass er sich halb an die Lehne und halb an mich lehnen kann.  
Ich werfe einen Blick über seine Schulter, wo der junge Mann, der Klient, beschämt wieder in den Raum geschlichen kommt.  
Er formt ein tonloses 'Entschuldigung' mit den Lippen. Ich nicke verzeihend, wende mich aber sogleich wieder an Taki.  
„Schlaf wieder. Es ist noch viel zu früh für dich." flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr, ehe ich ihn wieder zum Liegen bringe.

Das ist die Schattenseite meiner Obsession. Ich greife in die zweite Schublade meines Bürotisches und ziehe die kleine Ampulle heraus, an deren Packung die Spritze mit sauberer Kanüle beigefügt sind.  
Takis Augen weiten sich kurz, dann sinkt er ergeben in sich zusammen. Er hatte lange Angst, ich würde ihm irgendwann einfach etwas giftiges Spritzen und er wüsste nicht mal davon und würde einfach sterben. Doch inzwischen weiß er, dass ich das niemals tun würde.  
Eine kleine, schrille Stimme raunt mir zu, dass er sich mir einfach ergeben hat und es ihn gar nicht mehr kümmert, ob ich ihn töte oder nicht.  
Doch ich ignoriere sie vorerst und stecke die Kanüle auf die Spitze des Kolbens. Damit steche ich in den dünnen Deckel der winzigen Ampulle und ziehe die Flüssigkeit auf.  
Dann drücke ich den Kolben herunter, um keine Luft in der Flüssigkeit zu haben, ehe ich mir Takis Handgelenk schnappe.

Ich bin mir des verschämt-neugierig-entsetzten Blickes des Klienten bewusst, doch Taki geht vor.  
Aus diesem Grunde schiebe ich ihm ganz behutsam die Spritze unter die Haut und injiziere das Mittel.  
Es ist ein sehr schwaches Mittel, wirkt mehr als Placebo, denn als wirkliches Schlafmittel. Dennoch beruhigt es ihn soweit, dass er sehr schnell ein schläft.  
Langsam erstirbt die Spannung in Takis Gliedern und sein erschöpfter Blick verliert sich. Ich beuge mich über ihn, streife seine Lippen sachte mit meinen, ehe ich aufstehe.  
Seine Augen fallen zu.

Damit nehme ich auf dem Sessel Platz, von dem aus ich meine Klienten bediene und sehe den armen Menschen erwartungsvoll an.  
„Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz, Herr...?" biete ich an und deute auf einen der gepolsterten Stühle, die vor dem Pult stehen.  
„...Yasuragi." antwortet der junge Mann mir hastig. Er setzt sich und ich kann ihm ansehen, wie verzweifelt er versucht die verschämte Röte aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben.  
„Was können wir für Sie tun?" frage ich ihn. Hastig scheint er sich zu berappeln und zieht eine Mappe aus seiner Tasche.  
„Ähm... ja. Hier ist der grobe Auftrag. Der Chef meinte, er wolle etwas Moderneres haben, ohne dabei ganz den traditionellen Chic des Geschäfts zu übertünchen." erklärt Herr Yasuragi. Ich nehme die Mappe und schlage sie Auf, wo ich das Briefing überfliege.  
„Hm... aha. Gut." murmle ich vor mich hin und überlege.  
„Wie traditionell ist 'traditionell'?" frage ich Herrn Yasuragi. Dieser beugt sich über den Tisch und bedeutet die Mappe kurz haben zu wollen.  
Er zittert. Wahrscheinlich ist er noch nicht so lange im Geschäft und wurde gleich hierher geschickt, hat dieses Unglück am Bahnübergang mitbekommen, Taki und mich und jetzt das...  
Er kann einem ja richtig Leid tun.  
„Uhm... Der Chef hat's hier irgendwo... daneben... Ah hier! Er hat's hier dazu geschrieben." erklärt er und reicht mir die aufgeschlagene Mappe.  
Ich schaue mir die Notiz an.  
Traditionelle Muster in modernem Stil...  
„Also etwas wie eine Vektor-Grafik einer Szenerie mit einem Tempel und Sakurabäumen?" schlage ich vor. Herr Yasuragi nickt.  
„Ja, aber etwas Geschlechtsloses." konkretisiert er. Ich nicke.  
„Aha... Was stellen Sie sich vor?" hake ich nach und greife zum Pen.  
„Ähm... also..." da bleibt Herrn Yasuragi die Luft weg. Ich unterdrücke ein Seufzen.

Nach schier unendlichen Stunden des Arbeitstages fahre ich endlich den Rechner herunter.  
Taki sollte bald aufwachen. Es ist jetzt 18 Uhr. Ich setze mich im fahlen Licht der Dämmerung neben Taki auf das Kanapee.  
„Taki..." Meine Lippen berühren fast sein Ohr. Mit den Fingern schiebe ich das Haar von seinem Gesicht.  
„Taki." er zuckt. Sanft schüttle ich seine Schulter und küsse sein Kinn. Wieder flüstere ich seinen Namen.  
Ganz leicht wimmert er, dann drückt er den Rücken durch. Er legt den Kopf ganz weit in den Nacken und streckt die Beine durch. Ich sehe ihm verliebt zu. Wie er seinen Körper bewegt. Er wirkt so zierlich, so zerbrechlich, dass man Angst bekommen kann, er würde sich selbst noch etwas tun, wenn er sich so verbiegt.  
Doch er entspannt sich sogleich wieder und sieht mich nun aus wachen Augen an.  
„Guten Abend." seufzt er lächelnd. Seit langem begrüßt er mich zum Beginn seines Tages mit 'Guten Abend' früher sagte er mir immer 'Guten Morgen' ohne auf die Tageszeit zu achten.  
Ich streichle durch sein Haar.

Und wieder drängt sich mir die hämmernde Frage auf, wie lange er mich noch gewähren lassen wird.  
Immerhin habe ich ihm seinen Tag genommen. Verdamme ihn dazu nur mich zu kennen, da er nur noch Nachts leben darf.

Er steht auf und wir gehen in die Küche. Er zieht sich seine Stoffhose an und lehnt sich an mich, während ich Reis in den Topf fülle.  
„Magst du das Gemüse dazu kochen, oder sollen wir schauen ob wir etwas Fleisch dazu machen?" frage ich ihn.  
„Ist mir gleich." gähnt er in meinen Rücken.

Nach dem Kochen sitzen wir gemeinsam am Tisch. Er Frühstückt, ich esse zu Abend.  
Vielleicht ist es die Seltenheit unserer gemeinsamen Momente, die uns daran bisher gehindert hat, uns gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen.  
Ich lächle über diesen Gedanken, als ich ihn ansehe.  
Er hätte mehr als nur das Zeug dazu, mir an die Gurgel zu gehen. Er ist schlank und zierlich, aber ganz bestimmt nicht schwach.  
In unseren ersten gemeinsamen Tagen hat er es mich spüren lassen und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass ich ihn unter anderen Umständen gar nicht so lieb gewonnen hätte, wie ich das heute habe.  
Heute kann er sich mit meiner Schwester messen, wenn es um Fragen der Priorität geht und er hat sogar reelle Chancen eine solche Frage für sich zu entscheiden.  
„Du denkst nach." stellt Taki fest.  
Ich merke erst jetzt, dass ich aufgehört habe zu essen. Auch er hält still und sieht mich aus aufmerksamen Augen an.  
„Ich denke nach." stimme ich ihm zu.  
„Worüber?" fragt er und nippt an seinem Glas mit Milchkaffee. Ich lächle breit, stehe auf und gehe um den Tisch herum, auf ihn zu.  
Vor ihm bleibe ich stehen und beuge mich zu ihm herab um ihn zu küssen.

Seine Lippen schmecken nach Milch und Kaffee, entfernt nach Reis. Vor allem aber so herrlich süß. Er hat schon immer diesen Duft an sich gehabt, der nie verfliegen will.  
Mit leicht geröteten Wangen dreht er sich von mir weg, sobald ich seine Lippen freigegeben habe.  
„Nicht..." murmelt er und ich kann nicht anders als die Arme um ihn zu schlingen. Meine Güte. Wie sehr kann ich diesen einen Menschen bloß lieben, dass er mich fast alles um mich herum vergessen lässt?  
„Iss auf, der Reis ist bestimmt schon kalt." jammert er mich leise an.  
Ich hauche ihm einen Kuss auf den Scheitel, dann gehorche ich tatsächlich und setze mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl um endlich weiter zu essen.

Offen gestanden fiel es mir durchaus schwer das Essen herunter zu würgen. Es schmeckt einfach so gut, daher habe ich es aufgegessen und weil Taki mit geholfen hat es zuzubereiten. Aber mein Hals ist seit unserer kurzen Interaktion gänzlich zugeschnürt.  
Meine Hose wohl auch, auch wenn sie ihre Weite nicht verändert hat.  
Nein, das liegt dann wohl eher an mir.  
Er sieht mich gar nicht an, als ich ihn am Handgelenk ins Schlafzimmer ziehe. Er sieht unserer Bewegung lächelnd nach und lässt sich von mir auf das Bett legen. Er versucht nicht sich zu wehren, er versucht nicht in bereitwilliger Erwartung die Beine zu spreizen. Er ist einfach die wunderschöne Puppe, die er immer ist. Er ist einfach so. Er ist da und das sollte mir reichen.  
Dennoch habe ich immer das Gefühl, ihm etwas anzutun, das ich ihm einfach nicht antun sollte. Als würde er es nicht wagen, sich gegen mich zu wehren. Als würde er das einfach über sich ergehen lassen.  
Doch ich bin wie getrieben. Ich komme kaum dazu all die schönen Seiten seines Körpers zu liebkosen, da geht mir die Puste aus.  
Ich will ihn so sehr, es treibt mich förmlich. Ich kenne sie und fürchte sie. Diese Raserei.

Sie lässt die Dinge enden, bevor ich ihn wirklich angesehen habe.  
Und aus diesem Grund setze ich mich einfach hier hin, zwischen seinen Beinen, die ich mit meinen Händen vor kurzem auseinander gezwungen habe und sehe ihn einfach nur an.

Ich sehe zu, wie er mit zitternden Lippen einatmet. Wie seine Brust sich hebt und senkt. Wie seine Beine leicht zucken, er sich mit verschwitzten Händen versucht, sich aufzusetzen.  
„K...Klau...s..." er klingt so heiser, so verrucht und hilflos zugleich. Als hätte er solche Angst vor mir und vor dem was ich mit ihm tue.

Oder nicht tue.

Es ist immer meine Hand gewesen, die ihm genommen hat, was er mir geben wollte. Es ist immer meine Hand gewesen, die ihn geleitet hat, ihn geführt hat. Ich habe es ihm angetan.  
Und aus irgendeinem Grund, tue ich es auch heute wieder.

Ich kann es nicht anders.  
Ich will meiner Puppe kein Leben zugestehen. Eine Puppe verlässt mich nicht. Eine Puppe stirbt nicht.  
Und so dränge ich mich weiter zwischen seine Beine, drücke die schlanken Knöchel auseinander und lasse die Hände über seine Schienbeine gleiten, bis ich seine Knie drücken kann. Und er reagiert.  
Es ist so ein eingespieltes Spiel, eine beinahe schon regelmäßige Tradition.

Ich schlucke.  
„Taki." verlange ich, „Sieh mich an."  
Und er gehorcht. Er ist eben keine Puppe. Er ist ein lebender, atmender Mensch, der sehr gut entscheiden kann, ob er mich ansehen will, oder nicht.  
Und er lässt es mich wissen.

Er sieht es gut, mein Verlangen. Meinen Wunsch ihn für immer zu halten, so wie er ist. Als die unsterbliche Rose, die er für mich sein soll.  
Und er fügt sich.  
Aber er lässt es mich wissen. Er zeigt mir, das er es ist, der sich fügt, weil er es so will und nicht, weil ich es ihm befehle.  
So blüht meine unsterbliche Rose auf und verweilt nicht einfach, in unerklärter Schönheit. Meine Puppe lebt.

Und als ob ich es nicht schon die ganze Zeit über gewusst hätte, nimmt mich diese Erkenntnis jedes mal aufs Neue mit.

Ich nehme ihn. Nehme ihm alles, was er bereit ist mir zu geben. Ich gebe ihm die Kraft die ich habe, lasse ihn mich spüren, damit er es nicht vergisst.

Und er reagiert. Er ringt bald die Hände, krallt sie ins Laken. Er zwingt sich so sehr, nur damit ich ihn liebe. Ich will weinen.  
Es ist eine sehr tiefe Reife, die in ihm liegt, obwohl uns sechs Jahre trennen.  
„Taki... ich liebe... dich." raune ich ihm ins Ohr, als ich meinen Atem mal wieder fangen kann. Und hoffe so sehr, dass er sich endlich fallen lässt.

Und tatsächlich gibt er sich mir hin.  
Seine Hände suchen nach meinen, sie streicheln meine Handgelenke wo er sie erreichen kann. Er ist so winzig, so zerbrechlich und klein.  
Seine leisen, beinahe stummen Schreie verfangen sich in meinen Ohren und treiben wie brennende Hände durch meinen Körper.  
Jeder Stoß, jedes Mal, wenn ich die Muskeln meines Körpers anspanne und entspanne und jeder Atemzug, den wir teilen treibt uns weiter. Und irgendwann ist es aus.

Und dieser Moment ist es, den ich so liebe. Wenn sein Körper die Kräfte entfesselt, die Spannung entläd die er in sich getragen und aufgebaut hat. Er rammt mich mit seinen Knien als er sich verkrampft. Seine kurzen Nägel bohren sich in meine Handgelenke, während meine Daumen seine Handinnenflächen streicheln.  
Er sinkt in sich zusammen und nimmt mich einfach mit.

„Mach... mach mir... bitte...", er stöhnt, „bitte, bitte, bitte... nie wieder... solche..." seine Stimme erstirbt. Ich verstehe das letzte Wort nicht. Das muss ich aber auch gar nicht. Ich weiß was er mir sagen will.  
„Wovor hast du Angst?" frage ich ihn sanft, doch er stemmt mich von sich, bis er aufstehen kann.  
Und das tut er einfach. Er steht auf und geht. Doch ich bin schneller.  
In einer Bewegung habe ich ihn am Arm gepackt und zerre ihn zurück, bis er kraftlos in meinen Armen liegt.  
Unfähig sich zu bewegen. Unfähig sich zu wehren.  
„Wovor hast du Angst?" wiederhole ich nun meine Frage. Und er lächelt mir irgendwie zu.  
„Davor, dass du mich eines Tages einfach gehen lässt. Davor, dass du dein Dornröschen satt hast. Irgendwann..." er seufzt und schmiegt sich an mich.  
„Wie... wie k...könnte ich?!" stammle ich erst mal.  
Doch ich schätze er will das Gespräch, dessen Ausgang er ohnehin kennt nicht weiter führen. Daher kauft er sich mit einem sachten Kuss einfach frei.  
„Was möchtest du morgen zum Frühstück?" fragt er, als er sich in der Tür noch einmal umdreht.  
„Kann ich dich haben?"  
„Nein, ist ausverkauft." antwortet er mir frech schmunzelnd und stiehlt sich davon.

Und so schlafe ich auch diese Nacht befriedigt ein, zum sanften Krach meines Geliebten, der Nachts lebt und tut, was andere am Tage tun, nur weil ich es so von ihm will.

* * *

so... liebe urlaubsgrüße von obscuridad an alle!


End file.
